Ylisse (country)
The Halidom of Ylisse (Holy Kingdom of Iris in the Japanese version) is a peaceful and tranquil nation that was ruled by Queen Emmeryn, the Exalt (Holy King in the Japanese version.) Profile Ylisse is lead by their ruler, the Exalt. The first Exalt defeated the Fell Dragon thanks to the aid of the Holy Dragon, Naga. All Exalts since then have been descendants of this man and bear the Brand of the Exalt (or the Mark of Naga) on their body, a symbol of the pact between Naga and the first Exalt. The citizens of Ylisse worship Naga as their god, and because of their disdain of fighting, only a minimal amount of soldiers defend the country. However Ylisse does have an army of its own, which is mostly comprised of Cavaliers, Mages, Clerics, Priests, and Pegasus Knights. History About 1000 years ago, the first Exalt of Ylisse vanquished the Fell Dragon Grima using the treasured blade Falchion and the Fire Emblem. During Ylisse's founding during the period known as the Schism, the other countries of the world thought that Ylisse would be too powerful if it held both the Falchion and the completed Fire Emblem. The five gemstones in the Emblem was distributed to each nation, leaving the Falchion and the Fire Emblem with the white gemstone, Argent, in Ylisse's care. Approximately 15 years before the start of the story, Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa's father, the previous Exalt, waged a long war on Plegia due to their worship of the Fell Dragon, Grima. However after a while, the Ylisse army began to decline in number so the Exalt recruited common folk to fight despite having little to no training. Unfortunately this lead to widespread famine and poverty across the Halidom. The war abruptly ended when the previous Exalt passed away, leaving a young Emmeryn, who was around 10 years old, to succeed as the new Exalt. However the scars of war caused many to fear that she would eventually become like her father. However, through hard work, Emmeryn ushered a new era of peace throughout Ylisse. Because of their dislike of conflict, there were less soldiers defending the country. Unfortunately this made the country susceptible to Plegia, whose citizens held much disdain for what happened during the original Ylisse-Plegia war 15 years prior to the events of Awakening. Plegia, lead by Gangrel, began assaulting the boarders of Ylisse, hoping to start a war between the two. Known people from Ylisse *Emmeryn (Exalt (Prior to Chapter 9) *Chrom (Prince, Exalt after Chapter 11) *Lissa (Princess) *Frederick *Sully (Potential Queen) *Phila *Vaike *Stahl *Miriel *Sumia (Potential Queen) *Kellam *Donnel *Gaius *Maribelle (Potential Queen) *Ricken *Cordelia *Libra Notes *This nation is very similar to the Holy Kingdom of Akaneia. It is likely that Ylisse is the future form of the United Kingdom of Akaneia formed by King Marth. *Ylisse is made up of the terrotories belonging to the former countries of Akaneia, Talys, and Pyrathi. *Ylisse is pronounced as ill-eess. Category:Locations Category:Nations